Patrick's Staycation and Walking the Plankton (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Patrick's Staycation"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Luke Brookshier Nate Cash Sean Charmatz |- |'Written by' |Luke Brookshier Nate Cash Sean Charmatz Dani Michaeli |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Walking the Plankton"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Zeus Cervas |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Zeus Cervas Mr. Lawrence |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Patrick's Staycation" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Travel Agent, French Narrator, Tour Fish |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Walking the Plankton" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Waiter, Shark, Fish #1 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Captain |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Fat Hairy Fish, Sailor Fish |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Sea Lion, Mailfish |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Fish #49, Fish #151 |- |'Steve Harvey' |Fish #100 |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lara Filbert |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey Roy Braverman |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Sean Charmatz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham Maureen Mascarina Charles Visser Stark Howell Ted Seko Marcelo de Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Storyboard Revision' |Kris Wimberly |- |'Character Designer' |Virginia Hawes |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'Supervising Color Stylist' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Production Coordinator' |Philip Harris |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Brian Koonce |- |'Senior Production Assistant' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Assistant' |Kris Wimberly |- |'Sheet Timers' |Russell Calabrese Phil Cummings |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Lauren Slusser |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly K. Bowman Amy Wu Casler Ruben Espinoza Kyle Hayden Jonathan Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Rohner Segnitz |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Chris Gottron |- |'CG Production Assistant' |Mark Renaud |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors' |Timothy J. Borquez, M.P.S.E. Hacienda Post |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeff Hutchins |- |'Sound Editor' |Nick Gotten Daisuke Sawa Keith Dickens Eric Freeman Tony Orozco |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Bobby Crew Diane Greco Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Salami Studios, LLC Sabre Media Studio Slightly Off Track |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Warner Bros. Sound / Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |iStockphoto |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Vice President of Animation Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2011 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits